supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Allen Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Submission Reel Shelby: "Hi I'm Shelby Allen. I have two daughters, Lisa who is 6 1/2 and Mary-Louise who is 4. Shelby: "Mary-Louise is a terror. Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Point Jo: Later on, Mary-Louise wanted to watch Saved by the Bell on TV. However, Shelby was watching OLTL." Shelby: "No, I'm watching OLTL." pushes Shelby off the couch Jo: "RIGHT! It's the Naughty Point for you, young lady!" takes Mary-Louise by her hand and sends her to the Naughty Point Jo: "You have been put on the Naughty Point because you pushed your mommy off the couch. Now you stay in this point until I tell you to move! In addition to that, your Tom Cat plush is going to toy jail for the rest of the afternoon." confiscates Mary-Louise's Tom Cat plush Mary-Louise: "You're a horrible person!" Jo: "No, I'm not, I'm a good friend and you should know it." Toy Confiscation escapes from the Naughty Point, goes into Shelby's bedroom, locks the door and watches some Peppa Pig DVDs. Shelby: "Let's turn the TV off because you still need to stay in timeout." presses eject on the DVD remote, takes out the Peppa Pig DVD, puts it back in its case and switches off the TV and DVD altogether Mary-Louise: "MOMMY!" Jo: "Return her to the Naughty Point and say nothing to her, Shelby." confiscates the Peppa Pig DVDs Mary-Louise: "I WANT PEPPA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shelby: (as she places Mary-Louise in the Naughty Point) "Too late, you're in timeout for 4 minutes." Chore Chart Mommy and Me Unicorn Reward Chart Lisa's 7th Birthday Party Disaster Jo: "Lisa was having a Wizards of Waverly Place-themed birthday party in the backyard with all of her friends from school." [Lisa is having a Wizards of Waverly Place-themed party with all of her friends] Lisa: "Susie, Miley, Penny, Jenna Elizabeth, Angel, Amy, Alex, Hannah, Selena, and Melissa! I'm so glad you came!" the buffet are submarine sandwiches, wizard ice cream cones, a Wizard's Hat birthday cake, Star-shaped cookie wands, Wizard hat cupcakes, and cake pops Lisa: "We had a Wizard hat piñata, a wizard scavenger hunt, submarine sandwiches, wizard ice cream cones, a birthday cake, cupcakes, balloons, arts and crafts, makeup and stuff. We also played games like Pin the Wand on the Wizard, Wizards of Waverly Place bingo, decorated wands, had wizard competitions, and plenty of other stuff." [Music from The Wizards of Waverly Place is playing in the background] Jo: "Everything at the party went just fine just for a while..." [Mary-Louise changes the music to Peppa Pig] Jo: "Until Mary-Louise decided to rule the roost." Melissa: "Hey! Where did the music go?" Shelby: "MARY-LOUISE ALLEN!!!! Did you change the music?" Mary-Louise: "PEPPA PIG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa: "You are ruining my party, Mary-Louise!" smashes the cake into Lisa's face, before destroying all of her and her friends' art and crafts stuff Lisa: "Mom!" Shelby: "You know what, Mary-Louise? You've bought yourself a trip to the Naughty Point young lady." places Mary-Louise right over to the Naughty Point Shelby: "You are in the Naughty Point for changing the music to Peppa Pig and smashing cake in your sister's face. Stay there for 4 minutes." walks away Mary-Louise: "Poo-poo head!" Shelby: "The way you are speaking to mommy right now is not nice." Shelby: "You get 8 minutes for saying that word." Onward Vandal Disposal Jo goes away for a while DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts